1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to communication equipment, and more specifically to a universal mounting system for communication equipment of various sizes within an automobile.
2. Prior Art
In the past, it has been generally necessary, when a console is required to house communication equipment, that the particular piece of equipment be identified prior to fabrication of the bezel and mounting brackets. This requirement was driven by the prior art in which a dedicated plate or bezel is configured to mate with the equipment specified. This is evident in Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,772 (Aug. 6, 1974) in which the invention cites "such openings may have any configuration as necessary to accommodate a particular control panel". In a later improvement invention by Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,161 (Oct. 5, 1976) the equipment again is mounted to a specifically shaped bezel.
Previously, if the end user desired to make a change in the type of equipment being used or otherwise wished to relocate the equipment within the console for ergonomic related factors, a significant change in the console was required. The bezel had to be replaced or holes in the housing relocated to accommodate variations in equipment size or bezel shape. Furthermore, holes tapped/threaded in thin sheet metal have proven to be easily stripped or cross threaded, a condition which renders the entire housing unusable. This is a significant problem because the housing then has to be removed from the automobile for repair or replacement.
An additional noteable concern with the prior art is that forward seat travel is limited by the console and if the seat is pulled to far forward, access to the equipment can be inhibited. Further, if the console were to be adjusted into a position so that additional forward seat travel was allowed, access to automobile heater controls then becomes limited.
The prior art uses a number of screws/fasteners to secure the top plate/bezel to the housing. These screw heads present potential catch points for clothing, etc.
Because of the inherent problems related to mounting communication equipment of various sizes to a bezel or creating dedicated bracketry and considering all of the permutations and combinations, it has become clear that the prior art approach to mounting equipment of this type creates too many variables and can lead to the aforementioned problems/issues. To deal with these issues, this present invention offers a universal mounting system that serves to alleviate all of the problems associated with the prior art.